To determine the relative clinical efficacy of two standard antidepressant medications (sertraline and bupropion) in depressed patients and to provide a treatment protocol for patients who may have participated in a non-treatment research protocol conducted at UC San Diego. This protocol will allow following of patients for a longer period of time and may increase recruitment and attractiveness of volunteering in research protocols.